


Jeg Elsker Deg

by vektlosrymden



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, M/M, Slight Philosophy, Though Tom is asleep so I don't know if that counts, Tord is insecure and Tom has no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vektlosrymden/pseuds/vektlosrymden
Summary: After a fun night, Tord finds himself thinking about how he and Tom's relationship with one another ended up like this to this day.





	Jeg Elsker Deg

Tom clutched onto the sheets for dear life, sweat rolling off his head and the bed rocking against the thin all. He gasped, moaned, and melted all at the same time as Tord did his work.  
His sentences were barely actual words at this point, throwing his head back in the immense pleasure. Thrust, grind, roll. He was in absolute heaven and Tord was too, thrusting into his lover at a fine pace. 

"M-Mor.. e-!!" Tom yelled, his gasps soon gaining up on his throat. His back was arched and his insides were being penetrated. A blissful satisfaction he's never felt before, pre-cum dripping all over his stomach. 

Tord leaned forward, scrunching his eyes in concentration. Panting and panting, thrust after thrust. Soon Tom couldn't handle it all, moaning and begging and crying out in absolute cloud-nine, heavenly pleasure until--!!  
He came, the white liquid squirting across his stomach and one final pleasant yet raucous sounding moan that echoed across Tord's ears. It was soon before Tord followed up, his grip tightening on Tom as he threw his head back and deeply groaned in satisfaction. He filled Tom up, pumping inside of him until he pulled out and milked the rest of his cum over Tom's chest. Two amazing orgasms in one night, Tom had to say he was more than pleased. 

They panted heavily, the sweat finally fading away. Though the sheets were soaked in sweat and love while Tom was twitching in the ecstatically blissful afterglow of one of the best orgasms of his life, Tord wasn't that tired. Tom on the other hand was on the verge of passing out, eyes fluttering shut and his breathing slowly softening as he brasked in the rest of his subconscious pleasure. 

Tord smiled, watching his lover slowly fall asleep. 

He sat there like that for a while, eye's glistening and gaze hard on Tom. He was absolutely in love and it seemed almost as if he had hearts in his eyes just from watching his very own _elskede_ peacefully drift into sleep.  
"Jeg lengter etter deg.." Tord whispered to himself, running his hands through Tom's hair. He'd never say that phrase when Tom was actually awake however, such a phrase like that.. It held so much meaning, something only married couples would usually say. He'd be embarrassed to actually say such a heavy thing.  
Infact, every phrase Tord said to Tom held so much more weight than it would in the English language. Every "Jeg elsker deg" he throws at him, his love for his dearest Jehovah... Tom would never understand how much it really means in Norwegian. Only the definition.  
Maybe someday, he'll know. 

Tord dragged himself over the bed, grabbing a damp rag and some clean clothes for both him and Tom.  
He came back into the room, pleased at just the sight of his lover. God, Tom was so different now. Affectionate.. Caring? Moaning his name during sex filled with lust and love and the loving smile he'll every so often give Tord. Absolutely heartwarming.  
Then he suddenly thought; 

" _When did it come to this?_ "

" _How did it come to this?_ "

Almost a year ago, they were fighting over something stupid and constantly argued. All bark but no bite, it was always just heated hatred for each other.  
And now, they're here fucking like rabits.  
Tord kept thinking to himself as he cleaned the cum off of Tom's torso. 

Back then they couldn't even look at each other without glaring or snarling. It was truly a scary rivalry, even if they sometimes acted like friends.  
What changed? They love each other to death now with such a dark past. It's not.. Toxic, right?  
Tord paled up and completely froze. What if it was? Will there always be a chip of hatred between this love? Are these playful insults they throw at each other these days gaining more meaning from their rivalry? 

_No, we've changed_ , Tord reassured himself, gulping as he ran the wet rag across Tom's chest. If they didn't, Tord wouldn't be cleaning his lover up right now... Yeah?  
He does love Tom and he does hope to be with him forever and happy. That counts as something, right? That shows how it's no longer such a hated relationship? 

But was their rivalry back then really that bad? Teasing, insults. Maybe instead of carrying a hatred in their newfound love today, they actually had repressed feelings back then? Probable theory, Larsin.  
Then he remembered, he did have feelings for Tom before they dated. Is that why he was so mean to Tom, because he was scared of this weak feelings? Perhaps, perhaps he hated it.

Tord bitterly chuckled to himself.

 _I love Tom with all my heart, case closed_. 

He didn't want to think to himself anymore. His insecurities are getting to his head and making him doubt his relationship, he doesn't want that.  
Tord began to dress up Tom after he was cleaned up, simple boxers and a shirt. It was fucking hard, no doubt about it, but he managed. 

Tord leaned forward, holding Tom's cheeks. Yes, this _was_ love. He was deep in love. Love picked him and Tom to carry these feelings for each other. Love.  
"Jeg elsker deg, min kjærlighet.."  
He brushed his lips against Tom's for a quick yet sweet moment, soon sliding into the sheets and holding Tom close to his chest. 

Tom was happy to wake up clean that morning, his boyfriend's breath on his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> OoF-  
> A quick oneshot that I wrote on my Wattpad because this randomly came to my mind.  
> I don't know how to feel about this considering I wrote this at sleep deprived 4 AM in thirty minutes cries


End file.
